Addicted
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The sequel to Her Fantasies! Co-written by SameAsTheNext! Just friends. Just friends! The words rang over and over again in his head.


**Yes, this be the sequel to _Her Fantasies_. A lot of you thought I should continue it and SameAsTheNext gave me a great idea for it so here it is!**

**

* * *

**

**Addicted**

* * *

Eleanor glared at Alvin's leg as he bounced it up and down anxiously. The more he did it, the more annoyed she became. "Would you stop it?!" She exclaimed.

Alvin immediately stopped shaking and groaned impatiently. "How long do we have to wait?" He breathed sitting back into Eleanor's desk chair.

They sat in Eleanor's bedroom waiting for the cooking timer that sat on her bed to go off. "It shouldn't be much longer." Eleanor told him checking her watch. She pulled her legs onto her bed and tucked them into her chest. How did she get into this situation? She was always the sweet and innocent one. How did she let Alvin drag her into his little game?

Silence filled the room once again as they continued to wait. She should've said no the first time he brought it up, but something about his charm made him impossible to resist. She let a small smile appear at the memory of what Alvin said to her after their first encounter.

"_I know your mind said, 'no,' but as I lay your body on the bed and I looked into your eyes, I knew you were really saying, 'Yes. Yes! Oh, big daddy, yes!'" _

She let out a small giggle. In his own Alvin-like way he was right. So, the question that then entered her mind was… _Why do I keep coming back? _Eleanor frowned at the sound of Alvin bouncing his leg again. She turned and saw that he was indeed doing that. "Alvin!"

_Ding!_

The both jumped from their seats and ran over to her dresser. Eleanor grabbed the stick, studying it. "Well?" Alvin tried to read from over her shoulder.

Eleanor's shoulders relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief. "It's pink." She smiled slightly, dropping the negative test into her trash can.

Alvin sighed, also relieved by the results. "That's good to hear." He mumbled.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Listen, Alvin, we dodged a bullet today. But we have to be more careful." She told him.

Alvin chuckled. "Ellie, you're on the pill and I wear a condom… I don't think we can get much safer." Eleanor bit her lip as a thought occurred to her. "What?" Alvin's brows came together in skepticism.

"Well…"

Alvin immediately got the message. "No!" He exclaimed. "No way! I can't do that!" He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Alvin…"

"Don't say it!"

"I think…"

"No!"

"We should…"

"Stop it!" He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

He waited several moments before he peaked his eye open. He cautiously opened both his eyes and slowly uncovered his ears. "I think we should end this between us!" Eleanor quickly said before he could block her out again.

Alvin sighed. "One pregnancy scare shouldn't stop us from doing what we enjoy." He said grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. He leaned forward and began gently kissing her neck.

Eleanor held back a whimper as she built up the strength the push him away. "Stop, Alvin." She said reluctantly. Alvin took a step back. "It's probably best if we go back to being just friends."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Alvin this morning?" Dave asked at the breakfast table a few weeks later.

Theodore and Simon shrugged and then, as if on cue, Alvin trudged into the kitchen. "Good morning Alvin." Theodore greeted, handing him a plate of eggs and toast.

"What's so good about it?" He mumbled practically snatching the plate from him and plopping into his regular seat at the kitchen table.

Dave frowned with concern. "Alvin are you okay?" He asked. "You've been kind of fractious lately."

"Dave, would you please use words I understand?"

Simon chuckled knowingly. "He's just frustrated, Dave." He answered for his father who nodded, satisfied with the answer. After breakfast they all prepared for the individual activities. Dave went to work, Theodore went to the new bakery with Jeanette, and Simon was being dragged to the mall by his recent girlfriend, Brittany. Alvin sat at home, bored. Usually he would call Eleanor over to 'relieve' him of his boredom, but since she broke their arrangement that was no longer an option.

_Just friends. Just friends! _The words rang over and over again in his head.

He could always call another one of his other 'friends,' but it wouldn't be the same. With any other girl he would be completely detached from the moment. With Eleanor he was able to talk to her and she could talk to him. It wasn't all about sex.

He chuckled to himself. Though the sex was a bonus.

He was torn away from his thoughts at the sound of a knock at the door. He peaked through the peep hole and smiled. "Ellie," He greeted opening the door.

"Hey," She smiled back. Alvin widened the door to let her in. She stepped inside, adjusting the strap of her bag in her shoulder. "I was at home, thinking that what we're doing is ridiculous."

Alvin shut the door, his grin growing. "I couldn't agree more." He stepped closer to her.

He leaned forward to grabbed her but she quickly turned and entered the kitchen. "We're best friends. I'm mean, just because we've seen each other in our most vulnerable states doesn't mean we can't still hang out as friends, right?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Alvin plastered on a fake smile. "Right." He sighed when Eleanor turned to pull something out of her bag.

"Come here." She continued to smile. Alvin walked into the kitchen as she instructed. "I figured we could have lunch together and just watch TV like we used to." To be completely honest, it took her an hour to come up with something that couldn't be redirected towards sex.

Alvin nodded in agreement. "That sounds fine." He said watching Eleanor pull out sandwiches and cookies she had baked.

"Could you get some plates?" She asked. Alvin nodded and reached above her head to grab the dishes from the cupboard. From the corner of her eye she could see his perfectly toned stomach from under his tank. She blushed as her gazed fell downward to his exposed boxers. His arms lowered to his sides as he placed the plates in front of her. If her eyes weren't traveling down his muscled arms she wouldn't have noticed. "Thanks," She mumbled.

Alvin nodded again. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked leaning on the counter.

_Besides you…? _"Actually…" Due to their height difference when Eleanor turned her head she was immediately met with his athletic chest that she had spent so many nights running her hands over and placing gentle pecks on. "Um… never mind." She blushed again.

She picked up a bag of chips she had brought and began pulling them open. "You can't really only want this?" Alvin spoke suddenly.

"What?" Eleanor continued to pull the bag.

"Just a boring lunch… barely talking." He sighed in frustration. "Eleanor when we were having sex we were connected, we had fun, it brought us closer together."

Eleanor sighed. "Alvin, we weren't even dating." She pursed her lips in frustration and continued pulling at the bag.

"Then we'll date!"

"I'm not going to date you just so we can have sex!" Eleanor huffed.

"It's not just the sex!" Alvin exclaimed. "I want to hold you again, I want to be able to talk to you again, I want to wake up to your scent again." Eleanor remained silent. "I miss all the little things you do. The way you chew on your lip when you're excited, the way you giggle when I kiss your most sensitive areas, the way you shudder with pleasure… I miss it all." He chuckled.

"I don't get it Alvin." Eleanor spoke after a few moments of silence. "You could sleep with any girl you want…"

"But I don't want _any_ girl." He smiled and pulled Eleanor to him. "I want _you_." Eleanor began to blush. "I _need _you." He ran his hand up her body to her neck pulling her into a gentle but one of their most passionate kisses. Eleanor closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

He lowered his hands again, grabbing the back of her thighs. He lifted her legs around him for him to easily carry her up the stairs and to his room without breaking their kiss. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he fell onto the bed bringing Eleanor with him.

They pulled away to catch their breaths. Eleanor immediately pulled Alvin's shirt over his head taking in the site of his chest and abs. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders, running them down his back, raking her nails on the skin as she brought them back to his shoulders. Alvin let out a soft moan. He nuzzled into her neck biting at the skin not so hard that he drew blood but hard enough to leave his mark.

Eleanor let out giggles mixed with whimpers as he massaged her sides. "Alvin," She bucked her hips upward into his. He let out another groan, pressing himself between her legs for her to feel what she does to him. Eleanor whimpered again, running her hands back down his chest. She pushed him back, relieving his weight off her body.

Alvin sat up and smirked as he watched Eleanor remove her shirt and toss it to the floor revealing her bra. He shook his head. "I thought we settled this the last time." He leaned forward, taking the front hook in his teeth and skillfully releasing her perky mounds. "Bras are only a burden." He spoke against her skin.

Eleanor moaned tangling her fingers in his hair as he kiss the space between her breasts. "I guess I forgot." She giggled.

"Don't let it happen again." He reached up and roughly squeezed her left breast savoring the taste of the right one. Nipping, licking, and sucking on the skin surrounding the nipple before taking the hardened nub in his mouth.

She let out another whimper mixed with pain and pleasure. She let go of his head long enough to pull up her skirt and pull off her panties also throwing them to the floor. Alvin chuckled as he switched giving her left breast an equal amount of attention. He kissed down her body making his way to her heat. "Alvin," She whimpered again, rolling her hips in frustration.

"Eleanor," He called teasingly. He grabbed her hips to still them. He ran his hands up the thighs he had grown to love so much. He separated her legs more, breathing in her scent. He a small shiver went down his spine. "I love you," He breathed reaching out and running a finger up and down her slit.

Eleanor's eyes opened. _What did he say? _She lifted her head to look at him. "Wha…oh!" She tilted her head back as he pushed the digit inside, pumping it in and out of her. Eleanor let out a cry of pleasure and began rocking against his finger, matching his thrusts. "M-more…" She groaned arching her back.

Alvin smiled pushing a second finger into the mix. He moved his body upward so that they were face to face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he continued.

Her breathing became more struggled as his thrusts became rougher. "Oh my… I'm gonna…!" She squealed arching her back.

"Shh…" Alvin smirked. "Not yet." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

Eleanor but her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "Alvin, please," She whimpered. She groaned in complaint when he stopped his actions, removing his fingers.

Alvin climbed off the bed, pulling down his sweats and boxers at once. He reached into his top drawer and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on. He turned back towards his bed and saw Eleanor's back arched, one hand massaging her breast the other gently running over her heat. Alvin chuckled. "Need some help?" She opened her eyes and glared at him. Still laughing, Alvin climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs and lining himself up at her entrance.

Eleanor groaned at the feel of Alvin teasingly running the head of his shaft along her slit. "Don't tease me." She glared, bucking her hips into him.

Alvin smirked. "But it's so much fun." He pushed the tip into her only to quickly remove it. He repeated this process several times, receiving frustrated moans from Eleanor. Fed up, she pushed him onto his back, lowering herself onto him.

***

Alvin sighed as he rolled onto his back inhaling deeply as he caught his breath. Eleanor smiled to herself and snuggled up to him, her leg comfortably placed in between his, and her arms wrapped around him. She rubbed her nose against his chest as he pulled her closer. He smiled to himself, contently, leaning in and kissing her forehead. He could feel the way they fit together perfectly, almost like a puzzle. A feeling he couldn't get with anyone else.

"I finally figured it out." She mumbled into his chest.

Alvin chuckled feeling her lips move against his chest. "Figure what out?"

She shifted and bit to look up at him. "I know why I keep coming back for more." She smiled, drawing circles on his chest.

"Oh, yeah?" She nodded. "Why's that?"

"I'm addicted to you." Eleanor leaned forward and slowly kissed him, smiling as she pulled away. "I love you."

Alvin smiled and brought his arms up around her. "I know what you mean. I can't get enough of you." He pulled her lips down to his, teasingly biting her bottom lip. "I love _you_." He said kissing her again.

Eleanor sighed and returned to her original position. "So," Alvin spoke up again. "Another entry for the journal?"

Eleanor giggled. "I may have to get a new journal for this addiction."

* * *

**Hurray for sequels! This story was co-written by SameAsTheNext… lol! We work together a lot.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
